


Crown Of Thorns (Solangelo Songfic)

by TheTeenageWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BVB, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Cute, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Music, Nico and Will are part of the BVB Army, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeenageWriter/pseuds/TheTeenageWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are hanging out in the Hades cabin listening to music when Nico's song comes on. Will it become their song?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crown Of Thorns (Solangelo Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comment!  
> Dedicated to all Solangelo shipping members of the BVB Army

"The devil in the mirror  
Screaming that my heart is flawed  
I'm never gonna let you win  
No I will not surrender  
Even if I start to fall  
I swear to you I'll rise again!" Nico sang along to the Black Veil Brides song plaing from his iPod in its docking station. Will just watched on and laughed. He loved how into his music his got. They were hanging out in the Hades Cabin, listening to music. Later on the others were coming over for a movie night. They were dancong around to the music and just having fun. Will was so glad that he was such good friends with Nico that they just got to do this.

 

Of course he would have loved it more if they were together. Yes, that's right. Will was in love with Nico. But for now this was enough. "I seriously can't believe you like this kind of music!" Nico laughed over the music and Will could have sworn it was the best sound he had ever heard in his life.

"Hey! I like any good music! This is awesome! Andy has such a god voice!" Will shouted back. The music was very loud.

"And I seriously can not believe you are realted to these guys! It's amazing! You're realted to these guys and Jack Fowler and Kellin Quinn! All of my favourites!"

They colapse on the couch as the song ended. They were both out of breath and smiling. That was when the next BVB song came on. It was Crown of Thorns. Nico looked at Will. "This is kind of my song," he told the blond boy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just listen to the chorus."

Will listened to Andy Biersack's voice sing the lines, "I will walk through hell in these words I've fell  
Straight into your arms  
With this crown of thorns  
With my crown of thorns."

"Whose arms?" Will asked wishing for one answer. He knew he probably wouldn't get that answer though. He knew Nico was gay and had had a crush on Percy that he had gotten over a while ago. Will thought he had just moved on to Jason though.

Nico looked deep into his eyes. "Yours, Will," he whispered bearly audible before leaning over and catching Will's lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss was long and sweet and full of love. It tasted of Nico and that's all Will could focus on. His lips were on Nico di Angelo's. Nico had kissed him. It lasted until tehy had to pull apart for breath.

Nico rested their foreheads together. They could fell each other's hot and quick breath on their lips. "I love you, Will. I would go through Tartarus again for you."

Will couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nico loved him. "I love you too, Nico. So, so much. If I have to I would walk through hell as well just to be with you." They leaned in gain and kissed for the second time. This one was still sweet and long but also full of passion.

That was how Crown Of Thorns became their song. Everytime it came on they would kiss and tell each other that they loved them. It wasn't what a lot of people would see as a romantic song but to them it was the most romantic song in the world.


End file.
